We All Screw Up Sometimes
by JamesLaffertyLuvr1
Summary: Spashley. What happens after Aiden walks in on Ashley and Spencer. What does Ashley do when she finds out Aiden and Spencer hooked up the same night?


"Spencer... What about us?" Ashley said.

"When I was kissing Aiden... I was thinking about you." Spencer said.

"Me, too." Ashley said. She leaned in about to kiss her. Spencer flinched. "Don't worry." Ashley's lips brushed

against Spencer's lightly just as Aiden walked in.

"Whoa! I'd like to be in the room when you two kiss." Aiden said. Spencer and Ashley both glared at him. "Or I

can go too... It don't matter, bye."

"No... You don't have to leave Aiden... I think I do." Spencer said. She got up.

"Spence... No don't leave... I will... Apparently, you two ain't just playing around... So you guys need to talk and I

am gonna go." Aiden said.

"Spence... I don't want you to leave." Ashley said.

"I am gonna go... I will talk to you tomorrow, Ash." Spencer said.

"I will give you a ride." Aiden said.

"Okay... bye, Ash... Call me later, okay." Spencer said.

"Do you want to go to my house and chill for a little while?" Aiden said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun." Spencer said. They went up to Aiden's room. Spencer fell onto his bed.

"I feel horrible about everything that went down... I am so sorry... Do you wanna talk about it?" Aiden said.

"Um... It is not your fault, Aiden... really... it isn't. We shouldn't have done it when you were in the other room. Um,

we knew you were coming back in. Up until you walked in it was perfect... She's the girl of my dreams." Spencer said.

"And your the girl of mine." Aiden said.

"Let's hook up... no strings attached... just for one night... Ashley never finds out... I need to get my mind off of her

for the night..." Spencer said. "Deal?"

"Deal." Aiden said.

"I am gonna call my mom and tell her I am gonna stay over Kelly's house." Spencer said.

"Okay." Aiden said. Spencer went to his bathroom and called her mom.

"Alright... I'm good... Do your parents care?" Spencer said.

"They ain't home." Aiden said. He took his shirt off and kissed her. Her cell rang. It was Ashley.

"I have to get this." Spencer said.

"Okay... I will be quiet." Aiden said.

"Hello?" Spencer said.

"Hey... You should come back?" Ashley said.

"Um... I can't, Mom won't let me back out. I will come over tomorrow... Like around 12:am." Spencer said.

"Alright... I will see you then... Have a good night's sleep." Ashley said.

"I will, you too." Spencer said. "Nite." She got back under Aiden. He pulled her shirt off.

"Good morning, Spence." Aiden said.

"What time is it?" Spencer said.

"11:30am, why?" Aiden said.

"I need to be at Ashley's in a half an hour." Spencer said.

"You can grab a shower here and then you can use some of Madison's clothes she left here and then I will drop

you off okay?" Aiden said.

"Okay..." Spencer said.

"Hey, Ashley..." Spencer said.

"You lied." Ashley said.

"What? What are you talkin about?" Spencer said.

"I called your house last night? You were staying at Kelly's? Or at least that is what your mom thought? Do you

think Aiden is good in bed... I mean you did sleep with him, right?" Ashley said.

"Ashley... I am so sorry. I needed to get my mind off of you, and I know that might not have been the right way,

but it is just that... I made a mistake... We weren't dating anyway." Spencer said.

"So you go and sleep with Aiden cause we ain't dating. I thought we would be dating after today... I guess that

ain't gonna happen..." Ashley said.

"Look... Ashley, I am so sorry..." Spencer said.

"Just go fuck Aiden or whatever..." Ashley said. "You shouldn't have lied to me. Tell Aiden not to talk to me at

all either when you're fucking him."

"I ain't going nowhere." Spencer said.

"Just go away." Ashley said.

Luckily for Spencer, Aiden was still sitting outside. She got in his car.

"She knows." Spencer kissed Aiden. Spencer knew dating Aiden wouldn't take the pain away, but it might cover

it a little.

Spencer and Aiden were eating lunch the next day at school and Ashley walked right past them.

"Ashley... Look, I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Spencer said.

"But you did... But as you said. We weren't dating so it doesn't matter... I can't believe I let you in." Ashley said.

"Fine, Ashley. Come on, Aiden, let's go." Spencer said.


End file.
